Conflicted
by ilovemaicats
Summary: Vietnam was a country who many didn't notice. Or so she had thought. Now, she figures out that maybe there is one person in her life that loves her. That romance all ends in war. Like they say, all is fair in love and war.
1. Chapter 1

I am the country of Vietnam. Many people know of me from the Vietnam War which many countries were involved in. My human name is Lien Chung. Although Nguyen is a very popular Vietnamese last name.

I was just working in my rice fields when a brunette boy came up to me. That's strange, no one usually visited me. "Ciao, Lien! Veee~!" I giggled. "Xin chao, Feli. What brings you to my country today?" I wiped the sweat off my face with a little rag that I pulled out of my pocket. "I was just at Yao's place! He invited me over since I said I love Chinese food. He cooked so much food for me that I can't feel my stomach! But it was so good! Veee!" This guy was so strange sometimes.

"Yes, big brother does make really good food." I didn't really know what to say, although me and Feli were close friends. "Vee, yes. If I could, I would live in China with Yao!" "I-I see. You could stay there for vacation or something. It would be great to give him company once in a while. He gets lonely." I blushed, that was too much information. "Wow, Lien! You sure do know a lot about Yao! Vee!" I blushed again. Something seemed to catch his eye. "Ooh look who's coming!"

Something in the way he said it made me know that it was Yao who was coming ever closer to us. I dared not turn around. "Ni hao, Lien. Ni hao, Feli." He greeted and bowed to both of us, being ever so formal as always. I blushed madly at the presence of the person who I love. "Ciao, Yao! I was just telling Lien about how you made me so much food! I think I made her hungry." "You did not." I didn't want Yao to be troubled by me as always.

Yao laughed a very charming laugh. "It's fine, Lien. If you want me to cook, I will cook for you." Yao smiled at me. I averted my eyes quickly. "Well, I'm gonna go back to Europe now! Ciao!" He then left us two alone. "Um, let me go back to my house so I can get changed. I don't think I look very ravishing covered in mud." We both laughed as we made out way to my house.

"My house is really messy, but I love it anyways." Yao walked around my house, looking at all the ancient scrolls, pots, and silk embroidery. "You have many things from my country, Lien." I was in my room changing, but I could hear him clearly, since my house had very thin walls. "Yes.. I do. I mean, we've written history together. Kinda." I felt awkward telling him that, but it's true. We had been united for almost a thousand years.

I walked out of my room, changed into my green ao dai, after I had taken a quick shower. My hair was still wet, so I wrapped it into a towel. Yao was sitting on a couch in the living room. I walked in, carrying a teapot and two cups on a tray. "Do you want some tea?" I sat across from him, pouring him some tea when he nodded.

Sitting so close to him brought back so much memories from long ago. "Lien, may I ask you something?" I looked up at him, my train of thought interrupted. "Sure, Yao. You can always ask me anything." I sipped on my tea. "Would you like to go somewhere with me? Francis has been begging me to go visit Paris with someone." I nearly choked on my drink. He wanted to go to the city of romance, with me? "I'd love to go. I-I mean, yes, I'll go with you. But why did you choose to go with me?" I had to ask, it just didn't feel right that he had chosen me. I'm no one special.

"I chose you because I couldn't think of any other person to go to a place of romance with. Besides, it's not like we don't already have deep feelings for each other." I gasped. He loved me back, all this time? His amber eyes met my jade colored eyes. I saw some kind of passion in his eyes-it was strange. But at the same time, I enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

The events of last night were still on my mind. I was so happy.. But we still had to make plans for the trip. I decided to ask him about that today, when I took a break from my work on the rice fields.

As I prepared for my trip to Yao's place, I saw a letter from Yao that was given to me a while ago. I picked it up to read.

'Dearest Lien, I am truly sorry for all the hardships that I have made you and your people suffer under my rule. Just remember that I do truly love you. Please never forget that.'

I sighed. His beautiful calligraphy had intrigued me, but the content had intrigued me further. This letter was from when I was under his rule for a long time. My people were rebelling against him, and that saddened me as much as it had saddened him. Well, the past is the past, and now I am my own country. I feel conflicted because my people do not want to be with him like I do.

I grabbed all of my necessary items, and went onto my motorcycle.

I walked up to his giant traditional Chinese home. It was so beautiful, and it reminded me of when I lived here. I spied Yao sitting in his garden filled with lotus flowers in the ponds, and bamboo surrounded the area. I saw a panda chewing on some bamboo. Yao really loves his pandas!

He saw me and invited me over to sit with him. I gladly strolled over and sat across from him. We sat there, sipping our tea and munching on some bao that China had made earlier.

"Yao? I was planning to ask you about when and how we are going to Paris. I've never been outside of Asia before, and I'm slightly afraid." Yao looked at me like that was the most silliest thing someone has said to him in a while. I looked away from him, blushing. "Westerners are strange, and you know it too!" Yao shifted his position on his seat. I looked at him again. "Yes, they are strange. But, new times are coming, and we have to make friends with them. They're becoming even more powerful than me!"

I sighed. "Yes, I suppose. But let us make our plans now!" I tried to smile at him, but it just made Yao laugh. I'm not the smiling type, you could say.

"I was going to check with you if we could go to visit Feli before we go to France. He's a good friend of mine, and like I said, I've never been in the Western Hemisphere." I finished my bao and sipped on my tea. "I guess we can go. I don't want to spend too much time there, however." There was a hint of jealousy in his voice, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"This is not funny!" Yao was way too cute, so I couldn't take him seriously. "Oh Yao. You know you're as intimidating as a baby panda." My comment made him blush beet red, making him even more adorable. "Oh, Yao! Show me around your place. I bet it has changed a lot since the last time I lived with you." Yao gladly accepted to take me around his vast country. I was so excited, how will it be like?

I looked around the bustling city of Beijing. It was nothing like I had imagined! It was still beautiful, but it looked more modernized than a lot of my country.

"Do you like it? I know it's very busy, but that's what makes it fun." Yao took my hand, and showed me the streets filled with delicious street food, little shops, and Chinese characters and advertisements lining everything. We had so much fun eating delicious Chinese food, and looking at Chinese temples and shrines. His country was so diverse-at one moment you could be in the midst of giant corporate buildings, and the other, surrounded by centuries old buildings and wildlife. I love his country.

It was night time, and the city was lit up still, since Beijing was a very busy city. We sat on towels we had placed on the ground, eating some pork dumplings that we had bought. I looked over at Yao, who was carrying a baby panda and coaxing it to eat a bamboo stalk.

"Yao, today was amazing. I loved every moment of it." I caught his attention, and he put the panda down. We stared into each other's eyes. "I agree. Today was amazing because I got to spend it with you." Then, he pulled me into a heart melting kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared with wide eyes at Yao. It's been so long since I had (or let) someone kiss me, let alone how long it has been since he has kissed me.

"You're still as shocked as always when I kiss you, huh." He smiled warmly at me. I couldn't stop staring at him. Well, this is really awkward. "Y-Yao.. it just feels weird. It's been a while.." What I said seemed to unsettle him. "I see.. did it at least make you happy?"

What? Why would he ask me that? "Of course it made me happy! Naturally, anything you do makes me happy." I leaned on him. He was very comfortable; lean and muscular. "Aiya, I'm glad. It's always hard to tell with you, you know. You're a mystery, but I can't say that I'm not either, aru." He grabbed me into a hug. I laughed as I broke away from him. "You know, we haven't made our plans yet. At this rate, we will never go to Francis's place."

We were at Yao's huge home again. It was a sunny, crisp new day. I felt strange not waking up in my usual environment, but it was also nice.

"When should we go? I'm really scared, so I can't make up my mind.." It felt weird to be so scared about countries whom I did somewhat know. I sipped my tea, thinking about the plans. "Well, I think we should go as soon as possible. It's not scary over there, Lien! Trust me on this. They'll be (mostly) nice to you, aru." He smiled at me, which reminded me of a panda, so I giggled. He pouted.

"You're just adorable, and yes I agree. I just hope I don't say something stupid and make myself hated by them." The thought of much stronger and organized (and western) countries hating me was just too scary of a thought. Yao played with his panda bear. "Don't worry! If you're here with me, it'll be okay for the most part. However, I won't say that I don't have my own enemies, aru." He gave me a mischievous smile. Yes, there's the side of Yao I love! Squeee~!

We went to the Beijing Airport and got ready for our departure to Europe. First stop: (North) Italy!

"Yao, those airplanes are so HUGE! China Airlines is sure amazing." I stared outside of the giant windows to see the magnificent airplanes. It was the first time that I've actually bothered to go to an airport. I usually just drove or walked. It was cheaper that way.

"Yes. It didn't take long for my people to make all of this. I'm surprised, myself. I'm happy that you're impressed, though, aru." I looked back at Yao. He was wearing his usual red outfit with white bottoms and red slippers. Oh yeah, and his Hello Kitty hat. I couldn't help but laugh at his love for something so.. cute. "I really do love your country. Well, I haven't really gone out into my own lands for a while." I was wearing my green ao dai with white bottoms and green slippers. I also had my Vietnamese straw hat.

Then, Yao's bag began to squirm. "Yao, don't tell me that you brought your panda, Lin Lin, with us. Sadly, they won't allow it!" Yao then began to pout and do the puppy eyes. "B-but, Lien!" I face palmed. "Aiya, fine. But if you get caught, don't get upset at me!" I crossed my arms and Yao seemed to be happy with my response.

Yep, this guy sure was strange. But I like it.


	4. Chapter 4

We were now aboard one of the China Airlines planes. I couldn't help but act like a little child, looking outside the small windows to see the beautiful white, fluffy clouds and the (now) little city down below us.

We also had a little issue when we were about to board the plane, when one of the airline people saw Yao's bag moving. The man ordered him to open the bag and reveal what was inside. Shocked to see a little baby panda, the man wouldn't let us go. At this time, I was trying to not to laugh. I was thinking,'I told you so!' But Yao looked pretty upset so I stopped.

Yao made a HUGE, legendary fit right there in the airport, and said that he will never ever go in China Airlines ever again unless the man let him pass! And Yao also said that he was his country, (which luckily the man didn't get.) We got to go on the airplane, but the flight attendants thought we were strange, with Yao holding a tiny, cute, baby panda.

"Lien, isn't this great? I got to bring Lin Lin, aru!" Yao looked so happy that it made me smile. "Yeah, it's great. But how are you going to feed that thing? It eats like a whole bamboo forest a week!" The baby panda squirmed in Yao's arms and made the cutest little yawn. WHY IS THIS PANDA SO CUTE? Then I looked up at Yao and saw he was already looking at me.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" I started feeling around my face to see if I had drooled or something. "No, it's just I like staring at you, aru." Yao smiled a cheesy, huge smile and I busted out laughing. "I'll take that as a compliment. How long is this flight again?" I didn't own a watch or a phone so I felt kinda dull surrounded by Yao and his people that had high tech everything. "Erm.. 11 hours, if I remember right. That's a long time, aru!" Yao flung his arms into the air. (I was holding the panda now, so the panda didn't get thrown into the air.)

"As long as I'm with you, this trip won't be boring." That was the truth. Yao was full of very.. Surprising surprises. The millennia I spent with him, I learned almost nothing of this man. Then, a thought came to my head,'We're so old!'

"Oh, I need to tell Feli to pick us up!" The airplane was in cruise mode, so we could use our electronics. Yao took out his iPhone 5 and handed it over to me. I stared down at the strange device now in my hand. "You can do it!" I handed it back over to Yao who started laughing at my embarrassment. He put his finger tips to the phone and started tapping it. Wow, these new phones sure are awesome. He put the phone to his ear, and I could hear a ringringring.

"Ah, yes. It's Yao. Can you pick us up at the Leonardo da Vinci airport in Rome at around, say, 5 p.m.? Thank you, aru. See you soon!" Yao seemed like he could talk on the phone for hours. Wow. He hung up and tucked the sleek phone into one of his pockets. How can one be so elegant and graceful, but so modernized at the same time? I didn't want to think too much about it. That's just the way he is; old but young.

Hours upon hours passed and all that we did was play with Lin Lin, talk about the world, and eat a lot of airplane food. Not a good idea.

The afternoon sun was bright, and it made me confused. "Isn't it supposed to be dark, not this sunny and bright?" I looked at Yao, who looked excitedly out the little window. "You didn't know that China's time goes 6 hours ahead of Italy? Wow, you're a real recluse, aru." He then grabbed my hand and held it. My heart started beating faster. "I can't wait, Yao. You and me, together in a place of romance. Italy is a romantic country too, you know." Yao leaned over and kissed me. That's the second time, already!

I didn't know how to feel, but I guess I liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got closer to landing, I could clearly see huge beautiful buildings that I never thought existed. I was mesmerized, and I couldn't wait to see almost everything up close.

I was giddy with excitement! The airplane hit the ground with an audible thump, and skidded onto the ground. My ears popped, and I looked over at Yao, who didn't find this abnormal at all. He was chewing gum! "Yao, why are you chewing that? And why do my ears pop?" Yao's bored face then turned into a shocked face. He dramatically took me in his arms. "You're supposed to chew gum because it'll help with the ears popping. Are you okay? Are you hurt, aru?!" He kept rambling and asking me weird questions like that.

"I'm fine!" I gasped through my laughter. He's so strange! But I was glad that he cared for me. That made me happy.

"That's good, aru! I thought you were gonna be a goner. I remember the last time I didn't chew gum, it hurt so much. Anyways lets get our luggage and get off!" Yao sprang up from his seat and got our luggage. He was so energetic for someone so.. Aged!

We went out into the waiting area and sat there, waiting for Feli to pick us up and explore Italy.

***To Feli and Ludwig***

"Ludwig! Hurry up, I wanna go to this restaurant for some pasta, ve~!" Ludwig sighed and put a hand to his head, rubbing his temple. "All right. Just don't forget to pick up Yao at the airport, okay?" Feli jumped up and down with excitement for his pasta just a block away. "Yes! I won't forget. Well, no promises, ve~!" "What?! Get back here!" And with that, Feli ran away to an Italian restaurant.

Feli was already seated at a fancy table with a red velvet tablecloth and wine bottles. Of course, he had a huge plate of mouth watering pasta with a lot of vegetables and spaghetti sauce. Ludwig ran out of breath from trying to catch up to him. Even though Feli didn't look very tough, he could even outrun Ludwig when pasta was in the equation.

"Do you want some? It's really good, and I have plenty. I can always order and plus I get everything here for free! Vee~!" Feli ordered a tall glass of premium German beer for Ludwig. "Ah, yes. Beer would hit the spot at this moment." Ludwig smiled at the little Italian boy that was gulping down his pasta. Then, a thought struck the robust German man,'How is he not fat?!'

The German drank dozens of beers with out even feeling tipsy, freaking out Feli and his people that were in the restaurant. 'Good thing I get everything here for free! Or else I would've had to pay easily over two hundred dollars.' The little Italian thought. "Ludwig, wasn't there something that we had to do? I forgot, ve~." Feli thought long and hard about it.

The German and Italian yelled at the same time,"WE FORGOT ABOUT YAO!"

***Back to Lien and Yao***

"It's been two hours now! Do you think they forgot? Should we call them?" I was panicking. It was already 7 pm and we were still waiting here. I was starting to get hungry, too.. "Aiya, they're here. They're right there, aru." Yao looked like he might fall asleep at any moment. Lin Lin stirred in his arms, and Yao pulled her closer to him. I smiled at how much he loved pandas.

We walked over, with Yao walking first. (He slapped himself a couple times before we walked up to their car to wake himself up. I tried to contain my laughter.) I didn't know the tall muscular blond, so I was walking behind Yao. I smiled and waved to the little Italian. (He was taller than me by a lot, but I called him little because he is much younger than Yao and I.) "Lien! You've finally come to Europe! I'm so glad you chose my country to go to first, vee~!" I happily ran up and gave him a hug.

"Ni Hao, Ludwig," He paused to give a bow,"Today I introduce the country of Viet Nam, Lien Chung. She's never been in Europe before, but Feli would visit me and has met her already. They've been close friends for a while, actually." Yao's face was serious and all business, and I was over here laughing at Feli's corny jokes. Ludwig looked shocked. "Feli! How come I've never heard of your friendship with Ms. Chung, here?" "Well it's because I didn't think you'd want to meet her. And besides, it took a long time for me to even become her friend because she was so wary of non asians, ve~."

Feli dragged me to Ludwig to say hi. I was scared, he was so tall and scary looking! "B-b-but!" I tried to make Feli stop, but he was surprisingly strong. "Just say hi and shake hands!" Feli tried to comfort me. "Ludwig is my bestest friend in the whole wide world besides you, vee~!" I looked up at the man. His eyes were sky blue, and his blond hair was slicked back. He looked like a very serious dude. "Xin chao, Ludwig." I shook his hand, and bowed when he let go. His eyes softened. "Wow, you asians sure have complicated languages and customs!" He laughed.

I returned back to Yao's side, now aware that Ludwig wasn't that scary of a guy, although his country's history was not very pleasant.

"Let's stop the formal talk and let's go sightseeing!" I blurted out. I took Feli's hand, and he pulled me everywhere. It was amazing! Feli had such a rich culture and so much arts. "Why'd you bring the potato bastard here, dumbass?" That voice sounded a lot like Feli's but it was more.. Vulgar. "Lovi, come meet my second best friend, Lien!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lovi? I inspected the bad mouthed male. His hair was a darker color than Feli's, his eyes were green, and he was tanner than Feli. "This is my older brother, Lovi Vargas. He's actually a really nice guy. He just expresses it by using bad words, vee~!" Feli looked really happy. If I had a brother who cursed at me and called me names-well. Lets not get into that.

"See! You have already made friends with two new people today, aru. Isn't that great, Lien?" The smile on Yao's face could've been easily described as: :D. I laughed, and nodded. Today was pretty weird, but easily it has been the most fun day of my life.

"Xin chao, Lovi. It's nice to meet you." I bowed to him, and then shook his hand. Then expression he wore told me that he had no idea what 'Xin chao' meant. "It means hello, in Vietnamese. It's the formal way, though." I smiled warmheartedly at him. "I-I see. Well, what are you doing here?" Wow, when he wasn't cursing at you, he was like a formal Feli. "I'm here to see the country of Italy." I smiled wide at him, and then I dragged both of the Italy's to our next destination.

I hadn't realized that I forgot all about Ludwig and Yao!

"They sure are excited. Look at them! They look so happy, aru." Yao stared at Lien. Ludwig looked like he was at loss for words. "Um, yes. They do look joyous. Do you want to eat somewhere or go somewhere to get a drink of beer?" Yao's stomach grumbled, as he looked back at Lien and the Vargas brothers as they took pictures and laughed.

"Why the hell are we taking so much damn pictures?!" Romano complained. Me and Romano were posing for probably the twentieth picture of us at the Colosseum. I smiled. "Come one! You know that this is my first time here. I want a lot of pictures to remind me of all the fun I had here." Romano seemed pleased with my answer, and we continued to the next landmark: the Trevi Fountain.

"How can you even drink that much beer?" Yao was holding a little cup containing some vanilla ice cream, and Lin Lin the panda. The German held a mug of Budweiser, and it was already his twentieth. Ludwig sat up to gulp down the whole mug, making Yao cringe and become even more worried. "I don't think this is very healthy, Ludwig." Ludwig laughed. "You've forgotten my tolerance and love of beer! I am a german after all. We brew our beer with love!.. Well Budweiser is made by a German in America. Close enough." "Beer can't be that good. I prefer tea, but they don't serve that here." Yao looked outside, and didn't see the trio.

"We should get back to Ludwig and Yao. Call them, Feli." I said. I felt horrible for leaving them behind, but I think they'd understand. I just got too excited. Feli took out his phone and started to call him. Lovi walked around, attracting some attention from giggling teenage tourists. I watched as Lovi walked up to them and bowed, talking to all of them. He even took pictures with the flirting girls! I was so surprised. I didn't think he'd be a lady's man.. Especially with that cursing habit.

"Yao said that they're at a snack place not too far away. We can just walk there i like 5 minutes tops!" Feli smiled at us, and Lovi has returned from his weird escapade. "That's good. Lets go now!" And with that, two Italian male late teenagers and an asian female teenager walked towards a tourist's snack place.

Yao couldn't wait until Lien showed up. He really missed her, already. It was weird. She was always just a border away, and he almost never visited her. Now, he finally visited, and it felt like he couldn't live if he wasn't in her presence. Her presence gave him a warm feeling. Love.

Yao heard a laugh that sounded much familiar. He looked at the door and it was Lien! "Ah, they're back already. I wanted some more bear!" Ludwig seemed bummed that they were back. Yao could never understand some westerners.

"We're back! Now let us go back to Feli and Lovi's house so we can spend the night there, Yao!" Lien smiled. Yao looked ticked off. "I thought we were going to take a flight to Francis's place tonight?" Lin Lin stirred in his arms and Yao gave her another spoonful of ice cream. "Oh come on! I want to eat something right now. And besides, I'm too tired to be on a plane soon." Yao sighed. "Fine, lets go." And off they went. On the way there, Ludwig had a phone call from his boss from work, and had to leave them.

After a couple minutes, they were at the Italians' house. "We're here! Isn't it pretty? Well I'll be off making some pasta for you guys. Ciao!" Feli went running off into the kitchen. "He's so full of energy even though I'm POOPED." I laid on the couch in their living room. Yao smiled. 'Shes so cute.' Then, he sat down next to her body. "W-what are you doing?" Lien blushed as Yao moved ever so closer to her laying body. "I'm just sitting next to my love. What else am I doing?" Yao smiled a cheeky smile, and placed Lin Lin in Lien's arms.

"Ugh, love. Just kidding." Lovi grinned at the asian couple. They were cute together. They seemed to know each other so well.

"Pasta is done, vee~! I made it really good today since there's a new guest, Lien!" Feli sang from the kitchen. We filed into the kitchen where there was a huge dining table. They're such aristocrats!

"This looks delicious! I've never seen noodles be prepared this way before!" I stared down at the yummy looking pasta and vegetables on my plate. I dug in, but I prayed before that. That was a thing me and Yao differed in-he was Buddhist while I became a Catholic in the 17th century when French missionaries came into my country. However, most of my people were still Buddhist and other religions.

We ate and told tales of our countries. I learned a lot about the Italians; how the south was ruled mostly by Spain, and the North was thriving with rich culture because of Austria-Hungary. I loved how much I was learning. I loved Europe so far!


	7. Chapter 7

I sat down on the couch, my stomach full of delicious Italian cuisine. I was so full! Yao looked happy himself, with his own stomach looking full.

"I'm glad you all liked the food I cooked! It's been a while since I've cooked so much. Thanks for coming here. If you guys want to stay overnight, you two can stay in a guest room upstairs. Oh, and don't do too much stuff, my room is right next door, ve~!" Feli winked at me and Yao. I blushed. What?! We're definitely NOT going to do something like that! I glanced at Yao next to me, and his expression seemed to argue with my previous thought.

Lovi had left halfway through the meal to go to Spain's house. When I asked why he had to go, he only blushed and continued on his way.

"Yao, what do you want to do now? We have a night to burn." I melted into that comfy couch and saw Yao place a sleeping Lin Lin on a couch pillow. He looked up at me with eyes that were so intense.

"I don't know, Lien. What do you want to do?" I was mesmerized by his amber eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. "It's been a while since we had alone time. Lets not do anything. I just want to hold you." Yao wrapped his arms around me, causing me to brighten like a tomato.

"I suppose that's true. It's been a while.." A weird feeling came over me. I guess this was.. Sadness? I don't even know. I had a flashback of my past. Of China always busy with the other asian countries, with Taiwan upsetting me the most. At those times, I rarely ever spoke to Yao. "Why do you always speak to Taiwan? What had happened to us?" I remembered saying that during the time when Yao had discovered Taiwan and forgot about me. Yao just looked at me with no expression, and continued to cherish Taiwan. I had felt worthless..

"What's wrong? Lien, you're worrying me, aru." The Chinese man looked at me with a worried expression. "I-I..." Was all I could murmur before my eyes were filled with salty, melancholy tears. The past was full of things that I wanted to forget. I've been put aside and toyed with too many times, not only by Yao.

"You're thinking about the past, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. His expression changed to one which I had remembered. One of no expression. It was so strange how he could change so quickly from a cute little boy, to an isolated man like his country was, so long ago.

"It's okay.. I know I was an idiot. I know I have hurt you so many times. Although we were one of the first asian countries to be founded, I had cared more for the countries I raised, than the one I grew up with." The gentleness in which he spoke with caused me to cry even more. I just wanted him to stop, to leave me alone like many often did.

"Please.. I need some time to.. Recollect myself." My confession only caused him to hug me tighter, to put his head on my shoulder. He began shaking.

His body rocked softly, and I realized he was crying. "Yao! Don't cry! I don't want you to be sad too.." I broke away from him and lifted his face with my hand. "Everything is okay. I know that you've suffered much, too." I kissed him on the cheek, tasting his salty tears. Aiya. This love story is so tragic.

I wiped my tears and his, with a napkin that I had found in the kitchen of Feli's house. "Now, let's sleep. I'm so tired!" I smiled, although both of our eyes were pink and puffy. We went up the stairs, holding hands. My heart still pounded from being in this man's presence. He truly doesn't know how much he means to me.

I was scared that we would eventually do something. Yao had taken off his mandarin jacket, to reveal a white undershirt underneath. I was glad, I didn't want to sleep next to a half naked Yao! We had changed into our slumber clothing. I forced him to turn around while we both changed. I wasn't ready for him to see me revealed in that way!

We brushed our teeth in a huge bathroom that we had to find ourselves. The italian's house was humongous! I had a serious problem with the tangles in my hair, and the fact that Yao had a hello kitty toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash.

We laid down, and I wasn't used to this type of bed. It was so soft compared to the floor mat I preferred to sleep on. Yao seemed to melt completely into the bed, making me chuckle. Yao turned to face me, looking at me. "What are you looking at?" I looked away, blushing. Yao laughed. "Do you know the last time that we had slept together?" I looked back at him. "No." He laughed again. "Same here! It's been so long." His smile faded, and he got closer to me. "Wh-what are you doing?" His head was against my neck, and he had fallen asleep.

I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have him.


	8. Chapter 8

I had awoken first, feeling a little sluggish while I sat up. I looked over at the clock, which read 6:03 am. I looked over at a still slumbering Yao, whose chest was being used as a pillow by Lin Lin. I giggled to myself. I shook his body gently, waking Lin Lin up first. She made the cutest little squeal. Yao moved, but to turn onto his side. I face palmed while shaking him hard this time.

"Aiya!" He yelled, making me jump from the place I was sitting on the bed. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "Oh, Lien. You're the one who must've woke me up. Sorry for the screaming, aru." Yao smiled at me, before he got off the bed to give Lin Lin some leftover food from last night. (I don't even know that Yao had stashed some oranges in our guest room.)

I took a shower first. The cold water felt good. I used a lot of shampoo and conditioner due to my long hair. I always wanted to cut my hair, but Yao told me every time that my hair was beautiful. I haven't cut it for a while.

I wrapped myself into a robe that belonged to Feli, who let me use it. It was so weird wearing clothes that belongs to a man. I walked out, drying my hair with a towel. Yao smiled at me again, causing me to look away and blush. He then continued to go to the shower, and didn't close the bathroom door. I went to go close it, and saw a fully naked Yao instead. With both of us shocked and blushing, I closed the door. How awkward was that?! Not that I haven't seen him like that before-wait, I didn't say anything!

Yao came out of the shower a couple minutes later. My hair was towel dried, and was still a little moist because of that. I never styled my hair, so I just sat on the bed. (It was very comfy, I couldn't help it!) Yao only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh, that's right! He didn't have a robe like I did.. I looked away from him. I heard a chuckle. Today has been quite revealing.. Already.

Yao came out of no where and started to tackle me on the bed. "W-what are you doing?!" I looked into his amber eyes. He was on top of me, pinning me down. He stared into my jade eyes, and then started to laugh. "You're so cute when you're scared!" "I-idiot!" I blushed madly, knowing that he noticed my red cheeks. He hugged me, still on top of me. This is SO AWKWARD. But at the same time, I enjoyed being hugged by Yao. Yes, a half naked Yao.

Suddenly, Feli opened the door and proceeded to say, "Buon Giorno! Good morni-" he stopped mid word. I looked at him, wide eyed. He seemed shocked to see us in this position, (and so was I!) But a small mischievous smile crept onto his face. "Ve~! I see you two are doing this early in the morning! Whenever you're ready to go, meet me downstairs for our goodbyes!" And with that, Feli left us alone. I tried to sit up, but Yao didn't let me. I blushed again, when he kissed my neck. "T-this is enough!" I pushed him away, and Yao began laughing again. "I'm just teasing you, Lien! I mean no harm, aru." He stared at me in the cutest way ever. I couldn't help but forgive him.

After our lengthy hair was both dried, it was already 7:24 am. We said our goodbyes to Lovi and Feli. We also thanked them for letting us borrow their stuff and their house. We went into a cab (I love everything in Rome! Even the taxis are amazing!) and rode to Leonardo da Vinci airport. I wasn't long until we went onto our 8:00 flight. We were almost too late!

We were now on an airplane. The airlines we were traveling on was Air France. The airplane was pretty nice!

I got the window seat again. I sat there, staring out into the sunny skies surrounding us. I felt kinda gloomy, so I looked at Yao. He leaned toward me and kissed me on the lips. I quickly averted my eyes, and blushed. I looked back at him, and he held my hand, smiling at me. He's so romantic now. It's so weird, considering that we had such a long history together. I still couldn't get over the fact that he had abandoned me.

I looked out the window again, slipping my hand out of his grasp. I wasn't feeling in the mood for romance. It seems like I never am.

The airplane ride was only about 2 hours long.

We entered the city of Paris, and I was kind of reluctant to see the man who would pick us up: Francis Bonnefoy. He was the man who I had loved some years ago. He then left me for his other French colonized countries. Let us not go into that.

I sat down next to Yao, who was still fuming over his argument with a French airport security guy over Lin Lin the panda. I was laughing. I looked at him. He looked back at me, his anger melting almost immediately. "It's okay, Yao. Lin Lin will always be with you.. Somehow." I rolled my eyes as we both chuckled.

Yao played with Lin Lin, attracting the eyes of tourists and natives at the airport alike. My heart was beating hard and fast. I was so scared. Should I speak French to him? Should I say hello in Vietnamese? Or would he question why I was speaking my own language and not the one which he taught me? I was so confused and afraid.

"Salut, Mademoiselle Lien." I lifted my head, and in front of me, was the man who I had mixed feelings for.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been so long since I saw his face. When Yao told me that we were going to Paris, France, I had begun to worry. I thought it was funny! How I still had feelings for him that I never thought I would have after he, too, had left me.

I bowed, and said,"Salut Monsieur Francis." The Yao stood up and bowed, saying,"Ni Hao, Francis." I could hear a tad bit of uncertainty in his voice. Did he know that I harbored feelings for this man?

Francis was wearing a stylish casual outfit. He wore a blue collared shirt with a white vest, black trousers and tennis shoes. His dirty blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Now, what was this with me liking men with ponytails? I laughed in my head.

"Now, shall we all go to see my beautiful country?" His blue sparkling eyes hadn't changed from before.

I smiled and grabbed Yao's hand, surprising him since I could feel his body jerk. "Let us go. We shall see the famous city of Paris!" Francis walked out of the airport and we followed. A Frenchman and two asians with a baby panda.

I looked around me, surrounded with French people and foreign tourists alike. I looked around, taking in the scent of the foods which I had eaten before. I looked at Yao who seemed just as mesmerized by this amazing city. It was near the middle of the day, and I felt the warmth.

I suddenly realized how out of place me and Yao were. We were both wearing wearing traditional clothing from our homelands. Everyone here was wearing stylish modern outfits! We attracted a lot of attention and Lin Lin didn't help with it.

"This is my city! There is much to do here, and I guess Lien knows much about this city since she has learned of it and traveled here several times." He smiled a sheepish smile at me, and winked. I felt warmth touch my cheeks. Yao's grip on my hand tightened. "Yes, and she shall be my guide in this area. Francis, excuse us, but we will be going now." Yao bowed and I clumsily bowed as well. Why was Yao acting this way? Was he actually jealous of Francis?

As we made a sprint away from Francis, I stopped him. I looked into his eyes which were glazed over. "What are you doing?!" I let go of his hand. I said this in his native tongue, so no one could understand us. (Sadly, that attracted some strange glances at us.) I crossed my arms. "You know that you're only making me upset by the way you're acting!" Yao's eyes left mine, and he sighed.

He looked back into my eyes, and I could see the darkness in his eyes. "I didn't want to be around him because he reminds me of the past. I only agreed to come here because this place is known for romance. I wanted to be here with you..." I stared at him. The past? Does he mean when Francis ruled over me? I took a deep breath to recollect myself.

I smiled at him. "It's okay. I understand. I don't want to be reminded of that time either." He looked at me, relieved.

I looked up at the strange man ahead of me. He had long dirty blonde hair which was pulled into a ponytail. Yao had left me with this man, but what was I supposed to do with him?

He took my hand and led me to his house. We had traveled a long way to this place. It looked nothing like the contingent of Asia. This Francis Bonnefoy man started babbling about things I couldn't understand, and he looked back at me, I don't know why. Was he addressing me? I didn't know.

This place looked so weird! But why was I here? I looked up at the man. He looked younger than Yao, which was something that I thought was obvious. (Yao is old.)

"What am I doing here, sir?" I said this in my native language. At this time I didn't know English or French. He looked at me funny. "I never knew that she didn't know English!" He shouted. He immediately sent me inside his home, where a Vietnamese man was there. I bowed to him and said hello. He told me that I was in France, the strange man's country. We were on the continent of Europe, which was not that far from Asia, but I was far away from my country. I learned that this man's name was Le Quang.

I was to be taught Francis's language, French. I thought it looked sort of similar to my language with the use of some symbols I used. However, it sounded very different to Vietnamese.

I struggled with the language, but over the course of a couple years, I was fluent. Later, Francis showed me to his friend, or friend-enemy, I should say, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur always looked at me with greed in his eyes, which made me cringe. Arthur spoke another language that I didn't understand, to Francis. I could tell that Francis had a weird accent and sounded different from Arthur while speaking it. I hope I didn't have to learn this language as well.

And, I had to learn it. After I had mastered the French language, I had to learn 'English'. This language was harder to learn for me. My accent was horrible and I hated it. Le Quang also taught me this language. he sounded so fluent it was ridiculous! It took me a lot longer to learn it. After years of being in Francis's house, I discovered that I was a French colony. He tried to have French colonies in almost all of Asia. He was in Laos and Cambodia, as well. We were called 'Indochina.'

I had gotten used to living in this European country, but I did find it strange. An Asian speaking a language of Caucasians? It was silly. One day I was sent back to Vietnam. Francis did not say goodbye, rather, he had another colony which he paid more attention to.

"Yao. Let us have fun here, okay? Let us make up for the time we had lost." I smiled at him, and he hugged me. Lin Lin was in a little sack thing which Yao wore on his back.

Wo ai ni, Yao. (I love you, Yao.)


	10. Chapter 10

I held his hand tightly. I didn't want Francis. I wanted Yao. Yao and I are so close. The past didn't matter to me now. I just wanted to cherish this time I had with him.

"Yao?" He looked at me, "Yes?" He answered. I giggled. "I don't know. I just love your name. It really suits you, you know." Yao looked sort of confused but smiled at me. My stomach rumbled. That's right! We hadn't even eaten anything besides airline snacks today. Boy, was I famished. "Yao, are you hungry?" I looked over at him and he was practically drooling over some food he saw being prepared at a French restaurant. I couldn't help but laugh!

We were seated into a restaurant which was really expensive, looking at the aged wines around us, and the people dressed in the fanciest clothes ever. I spoke fluent French to the waitress, who looked very shocked. I snickered. Well of course, did they not know that many Vietnamese can speak French?

Yao looked puzzled with my conversation with the waitress. She looked very pleased to have someone to converse with. She said she had to go do something, and I said goodbye. I looked at Yao, who looked as confused as ever. "Oh, Yao. You should learn this language! You know Mandarin, Cantonese, English, Japanese and some Vietnamese. That's not enough!" I joked to him. He rolled his eyes, and kissed my cheek.

We waited in silence while we waited for our food. It wasn't long until it arrived; delicious French cuisine. I ate as fast and politely as I could, and Yao was surprisingly good with it. Eating this food reminded me of my past.. Nevermind that. Focus on the present.

We finished our food, and the waitress wouldn't allow me to pay. She said that I was a delight to have as a customer. She only allowed me to give her a tip. I walked out of the restaurant with Yao and Lin Lin in his sack.

I looked into the distance and saw the Eiffel Tower. I glanced at Yao and he smiled at me, catching my eyes. I blushed, and we went ahead and walked.

I was used to walking long distances since cars are expensive in my land, and plus I only own a motorcycle. (If you go to Vietnam, the majority of the vehicles are motorcycles!) Yao was used to it as well, but I could tell that he was getting a tad bit tired. We were holding hands, and I could see him gawking at the scenery. He's so cute..

We were on the famous ledge of the Eiffel Tower. You know, the place where movies show lovers having a romantic dinner at night and having their date! I thought dreamily of a date like that with Yao. Hey, a girl can dream if she wishes!

It was getting darker, and we could see the sun set. Lin Lin was chomping on a pastry which Yao had bought at a bakery. He had ran so fast when she was whimpering. It was weird how he could sense when she was hungry or not. (But then I remembered that he was the expert of pandas.)

I looked at Yao. It was weird. I was no longer afraid of his gaze, nor him. I used to be so afraid of the thought of him being near me. I wonder why?

Yao returned my gaze, and his eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. They were a light brown with honey brown specks. The specks shimmered in the now dimming light, and I could feel myself getting drawn closer to him. Before I knew it, I was closing my eyes and feeling his lips caress mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I could hear his heart thumping in his chest, which meant that he must be nervous. I broke away from the kiss, wrapping my arms around him and feeling his warmth. I wished that we could stay like this way forever.

We let go of each other, and I blushed when I saw his face tinted pink. He is so adorable! I yawned, and now we were in the darkness. The town was still bustling with life, and we could see the lights still lit up everywhere. I was getting tired, however. "Yao, do you want to go to a hotel now?" I blushed at what I had just said. Yao smirked and winked at me. "Okay, Lien, if that's what you want." "I-idiot! That's not what I meant!" He laughed and I couldn't help but giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Contains sexual actions. **

While walking around the area near the Eiffel Tower, we finally spotted a hotel. It looked humongous and lavish. It seemed like a mansion! We walked inside and looked much out of place. The hotel was decorated with classical French looking stuff. I think it was called the 'Renaissance Age'?

We had a few bags each which contained our belongings. I talked to the man who was at the front desk, and yet again made another person startled with my flawless French. He immediately started to act different around Yao and I. He ordered the workers who were there to take our bags and show us to our room. I couldn't help but look around, seeing a dining area to my left. It was still full of people clinking glasses and eating food which looked exquisite.

We finally reached our room, which was on the 12th floor. The woman directing us seemed to radiate with happiness. It was quite strange. She was wearing a maid's outfit. The white and black one. She looked very pretty, and she wore a name tag that said "Marie".

Finally able to relax, I didn't bother looking around our room and just flopped onto a huge king sized bed. Ahh. I get to rest at last! Yao flopped onto the bed next to me. He seemed just as tired as I was. "I don't really want to change into my night clothes. I am feeling too tired." Yao grunted in a knowing manner and looked at me. I smiled at him, and put myself closer to him. He held me, and it reminded me of the times when he used to hold me just like this when we were younger…

I woke up in the middle of the night and was startled to see that I was on top of Yao. I instantly sat up, arousing Yao out of his slumber. He wiped his eyes and looked around, sluggishly. He saw me looking horrified, and realized the position we were in. Then he started to chuckle. "Dang, if I knew how much you wanted it, we could've just done it when we got here!" I was glad that it was dark in the room, or else he would've seen my tomato red face. "I-it's nothing like that! I just woke up and I was in this position!" I tried to explain myself but he didn't seem convinced. Does he actually think I want to sleep with him?

Yao hugged me and pressed me against himself into a hug. I could hear his heart thumping like before. I didn't protest when he unbuttoned the top of my _ao dai_ to trail little kisses down my neck. I didn't protest when I was reduced to my undergarments and so was he. It's been so long since I had such a night. I felt like I was in pain but in ecstasy at the same time. We both have had other partners, but that night was our night. I won't be forgetting it very soon.

Our moment of passion ended when I proclaimed that I was too tired to continue. Being the gentleman he is, he stopped immediately, clothed me, and I remember him wrapping the soft blanket around me before I slipped into dream land.

I woke up, seeing the bright sunlight seep into our room from the now opened curtains. I saw Yao standing next to a huge comfortable looking couch not too far away from the bed. He heard me rustling on the bed and then looked at me. His hair was not in a ponytail, and he was sporting only a towel wrapped around his hips like at Feli's house. Seeing his pale, and lean body reminded me of last night. I blushed and tried to cover myself with the blanket, but my actions were in vain. He had already spotted me and was walking over to me.

"Oh, Lien. You're shy as always I see!" He stuck his tongue out at me. I pouted and we ended up having a laughing fit. "Let me take a shower. I'm pretty roughed up from last night." Yao blushed and smiled a child-like smile. I sighed and kissed his cheek. I noticed him looking surprised. I usually didn't kiss him first.

After making sure that every inch of me was clean in the shower, I proceeded to brush my teeth. This place gave you new toothbrushes every day with fancy toothpaste and everything! While in the middle of brushing my teeth, I opened the door since it was getting really humid in the large, spacious bathroom. Bad idea. Yao immediately ran into the bathroom and hugged me, causing me to almost lose my grip on the toothbrush. "W-what are you doing?!" I looked at him in the mirror. He looked contempt with his head buried into my shoulder and arms wrapped around me. He is such a mysterious man, is he not?

We got dressed and I felt closer to Yao than ever. Does this always happen when you sleep with someone? I immediately answered that with a no.

The dress I wore that day was a light green _qipao. _Yao looked at me with sparkling eyes and kept complimenting my outfit choice. Of course he'd love it; this garment was from his land. He wore a red _qipao _and tied his hair up. Lin Lin already had a plate filled with delicious pastries that he probably stashed this morning when I was still asleep.

I had a weird feeling in my body. I felt sort of sick, but I knew it wasn't sickness. Nation personas cannot get sick. What was happening in my land? I brushed it off, and walked out of our room with Yao and Lin Lin.


	12. Chapter 12

I had reserved our hotel room for a couple more days so we could soak in this amazing city.

We walked out of the hotel and was welcomed by already busy people. I smiled despite the cramps I could feel in the core of my body. We had only walked for a block until Yao stopped me from walking. He knew what was going on. I did as well, but it hurt too much to think about. By now, my pain was indescribable. It was like I could feel my people's anger and fighting.

Well, I actually could.

Yao looked at me worriedly, but he had determination in his honey brown eyes. "Lien, do not be stubborn any longer. that stubbornness will all be in vain." What? What was happening to me; to us?

We were in a street that was not as busy as the Main Street; there were less people here.. Less people to notice this event.

Suddenly, we were back in Vietnam. There was something different - something off.. Then it all hit me at once.

I could feel a revolt and killing happening in me; in my home land.

I saw the dead bodies whose faces were still frozen in a frightened expression.

I screamed out as I saw guns being pointed at me. I didn't want my people to die; I didn't care which side they were on.

I fell to my knees and crouched down as I felt the bullets pass through my body; bombs exploding into the air. My breathing was frantic, my chest burning because of all the smoke in the air.

It was not Yao who was comforting me now. It was Alfie, the American man who had promised me democracy and freedom; not communism in which the North wanted. However, I was the North. I was the South. I felt myself splitting into two - two women who each wanted the best for their people. Two women who would put their people's lives on the line to achieve their goals.

I cannot describe how agonizing the splitting felt. Alfie and Yao were fighting each other now; and Ivan was there with Yao.

I hadn't realized how much time I spent with these countries I knew so little about. I just knew that Aflie was a country who resented Communism, and Ivan and Yao had loved the idea of Communism.

I cried as I saw a girl identical to myself stand in front of me. She wore a green military uniform that had a band which showcased the (at the time) Northern Vietnamese flag. In her eyes were determination, but also the hint of bloodlust. I, am now the South. She held a gun to my chest, while I did the same to her.

I could see the hurt in her eyes. I could feel the adrenaline pumping in both of our veins. My eyes were blurred with tears, and I lowered my gun.

She took this moment of me being vulnerable to shoot me.

I wouldn't give up without a fight. I took this opportunity to shoot her as well, and she coughed up blood. I was crazed now; the Americans were by my side, but they too had killed my Southern brothers.

I saw poorly crafted and small boats carry dozens of people away from me. Where they were heading, I did not know. It did my heart no good to see my own people scared to live with me, in their homeland. I saw children hiding with their parents in their homes; the rich immediately flew to America or Europe. The poor.. They were bombed or killed mercilessly. The lucky ones lived until they could afford a way out.

Now, it was not just Alfie, Yao, Ivan and I. There were many other countries now helping and going against me. The Soviet Union and the United States were fighting the Cold War, and the Korean War had left the Korean Peninsula separated into two countries: the North and the South.

It was near time to see if I would have the same fate.

The North had a staggering amount of support from countries that were either Communist or did not like Alfie. It took so much to fight myself.

Alfie was the man who was persistent but somehow got into my heart. When Yao had forgotten about me, Alfie had been there to comfort me. Now, I am fighting him. At the same time, I feel hatred and love for Yao.

I am so conflicted. Who am I? Who am I supposed to be with? Who can I trust?

There is so much conflict in me.

I have so much scars from this time. Sometimes I feel conservative like the North had been, but I also feel carefree and happy like the South was like.

I am conflicted.


End file.
